writerofoblivions_dwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brick
Rockhard Brick (ロックハードブライック), or just Brick (ブライック) is a member of and main protagonist of Mighty Thrust. Etymology Appearance Visuals Brick has orange hair and wears a red and black cap. He has red eyes and a band-aid on his left cheek. He's slim and around average height. His upper body is conveniently hairless. Attire Brick wears a red crop top with dark blue shorts. White socks and red shoes, As Rockhard Brick, he wears an open red vest with black fingerless gloves. Red boxers, which are pretty tight and always show the outline of his long, uncut 13 inch cock and a red collar socks, and black sneakers. To finish the look, he wears a black choker. He keeps his cap but the black parts are now white. Powers and Abilities * Lucky B (ラッキーB) - Brick's trusty pair of tight dark red boxers. They have a black and white X pattern. Powers/Attacks * POPPIN' RED CHERRY (ポッピン・レッド・チェリー) - Rockhard Brick dashes upto his opponent with a red heart of energy in his open palm and strikes him with it, stunning him. He then does Cannonball position with him, while passionately kissing them. While he thrusts though, he continuesly hits his sweetspot. * TRIPLE ASSHOLE SHOWTIME (トリプルアショールショータイム) - A combo attack with Butch and Boomer. They turn away from their opponent, bend over and pull their undergarments down, showing their asses and spread their cheeks, exposing their holes. The attack causes the enemy to pass out from an overdose of horniness. * BOXERS PRE RANG (ボクサープレラン) - Brick sticks his hand in the front of his boxers and starts jerking off, till precum starts dripping from his tip. He then removes his boxers, which are then surrounded with a red aura and he throws them at his opponrnt, similar to a boomerang which either knocks him (opponent) out or knocks him far away. It then returns to him at he puts them back on. * CUMMIN' ROTATION SWING (カミングローテーションスイング) - After pulling his boxers down, Brick swings his cock like a pinwheel and cums at the same time, creating a large orb of cum flies at his opponent. After coming in contact, it explodes into a shower of red and pink hearts. * SUPER SEXY FINGERIN' ATTACK (スーパーセクシーフィンガーリングアタック) - After pulling his boxers down, Brick fingers himself while playing with his balls till he's full hard. Brick has his opponent's suck on the two fingers that he used to finger himself and cums in his opponent's face. * TRIPLE BALLS DRAININ' (トリプルボールドレーン) - A second combo attack he performs with Butch and Boomer. They stand side by side with Brick in the middle. He proceeds to finger both Boomer and Butch who stroke his cock in return with one hand and with the other, stroke each other's cocks. They all exchange French kisses and fingerings before all cumming at the same time on the opponent. Trivia * His [https://theppgz.wikia.com/wiki/Brick SFW Counterpart]. ** While his SFW Counterpart's weapon is a curly straw, Rockhard Brick's is his pair of tight boxers. * Like Boomer and Butch, he is the only members of the Mighty Thrusts whose superhero am doesn't involve the word "thrust". Gallery 20180903 015639.jpg|Brick Thumbs Up Category:NSFW Versions Category:NSFW Category:WriterGirl's Stuff